


Fascination

by SassySnowSock



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't worry it's just a normal knife, Other, Post-it Note Art, blacksmith just got excited, no you've got it all wrong that's just the embedded MP3 player, that's a....normal glow, the glowing?, the jagged lines?, the screaming wail of tormented souls?, totally chill, zero need for concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds a knife.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow & Definitely Not a Cursed Artifact he should Stay Away From
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no he's totally gonna wind up cursed.


End file.
